Category talk:Move
Archived Move discussions Previous topics can be found in the Move discussions archives. Move Discussions Dru-Zod (DC Extended Universe) to Zod (DC Extended Universe) He is never named "Dru-Zod" in any media, only "Zod". —MakeShift (talk · ) 10:49, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Alexander Luthor (DC Extended Universe) to Alexander Luthor, Jr. (DC Extended Universe) See the talk page. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 00:21, March 30, 2016 (UTC) Titano (Earth-One) to Toto (Earth-One) The Super-Ape was originally a non-super chimp named Toto. Naming conventions suggest a move. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 17:39, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Tycoon of Crime (Earth-Two) to Mister Blob (Earth-Two) His real name is Blob, Mister Blob. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 01:23, November 3, 2016 (UTC) :Shouldn't it be changed to just Blob (Earth-Two)? Why include the Mr.? Shadzane �� (talk) 20:38, February 20, 2017 (UTC) ::Yeah, that would actually be better. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 20:45, February 20, 2017 (UTC) :::Since we have a fuller name in use, there seems very, very little to gain by moving this. :::- Byfield (talk) 23:17, February 20, 2017 (UTC) ::::I've always thought that if we don't have a full name, or that one name doesn't do much to distinguish them, we should use the code name. At least that is more descriptive. Kyletheobald (talk) 23:25, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Thing From 40,000 A.D. (Earth-One) to Thing (Earth-One) Never called "Thing From 40,000 A.D." in-universe. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 15:59, December 22, 2016 (UTC) Green Lizard (Quality Universe) to Winters (Quality Universe) His first name is unknown and his last name is Winters. Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 21:43, December 25, 2016 (UTC) Doctor Omega (New Earth) to Doc Omega (New Earth) He's never called "Doctor", only "Doc". Kyletheobald (talk) 10:29, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Volthoom (Prime Earth) to Volthoom (Earth 15) Since Green Lanterns #18 revealed that Volthoom is the last survivor of Earth 15, we need to move him to a Earth 15 designation to reflect that. DalekSupreme13 (talk) 04:31, March 3, 2017 (UTC) The Count (Arrow) to Cecil Adams (Arrow) His name was revealed in the latest episode of Arrow, "Kapiushon". —MakeShift (talk · ) 13:26, March 23, 2017 (UTC) Adrian Chase (Arrow) to Simon Morrison (Arrow) Since they've revealed his birth name, and the "Adrian Chase" is an alias, we should move this. - Byfield (talk) 18:50, April 9, 2017 (UTC) Global Guardians to Global Guardians (New Earth) Disambig purposes. Kyletheobald (talk) 06:16, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Douglas Dundee (New Earth) to Douglas Dundee (Earth-One) I'm for the move. The character was obscure enough during the Earth-One chronology, with less than a dozen appearances in all and little more than cameos in the later half of those, which ended almost two years before the original Crisis. Nor is he a natural fit for the post-Crisis interpretations of the Batman, either. LuisDantas (talk) 02:35, April 18, 2017 (UTC) Space Ape (Prime Earth) to Lorix (Prime Earth) His real name was revealed in . SadCryingClown (talk) 11:18, April 26, 2017 (UTC)\ Bartholomew Allen (Flash 1990 TV Series) to Barry Allen (Flash 1990 TV Series) See talk page. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 01:37, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Nora Allen (Arrow) to Nora Thompson (Arrow) Maiden name confirmed in latest episode, Cause and Effect. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 22:07, May 10, 2017 (UTC) Nora Allen (Arrow: Flashpoint Timeline) to Nora Thompson (Arrow: Flashpoint Timeline) Above + Because saving her didn't change her maiden name. --- Haroldrocks talk 22:09, May 10, 2017 (UTC) Penny (Earth-Twelve) to Penny Monybucks (Earth-Twelve) Her last name is revealed in Shadzane �� (talk) 14:42, May 12, 2017 (UTC) Every (Injustice: Gods Among Us) character page to Injustice: Earth One and Every (Injustice: The Regime) page to Injustice See talk page. --- Haroldrocks talk 02:57, May 19, 2017 (UTC) Raptor (Prime Earth) to John Doe (Prime Earth) His name was revealed in Deathstroke #12 by Dexter Honore. O21014 (talk) 13:42, June 3, 2017 (UTC) :Is that his actual name or a description? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 13:51, June 3, 2017 (UTC) ::What do you mean by description? --O21014 talk 14:06, June 3, 2017 (UTC) ::: . --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:23, June 3, 2017 (UTC) ::::I don't know it might be a description, we should leave it until we can be certain. --O21014 (talk) 14:34, June 3, 2017 (UTC) Court of Owls to Court of Owls (Prime Earth) Since we now have 3 versions of the Court of Owls and given the fact that there are significant differences between the comic book version and the version seen in the Gotham series, I propose we move the current page to a Prime Earth designation, so that we might create a disambiguation page for the 3 versions. DalekSupreme13 (talk) 06:19, June 5, 2017 (UTC) Marla Bloom (New Earth) to Marlene Bloomberg (New Earth) Her full name is revealed in . -- Shadzane �� (talk) 17:32, June 6, 2017 (UTC) Dave Isherwood (Prime Earth) to David Isherwood (Prime Earth) His full first name is confirmed in . SadCryingClown (talk) 23:02, June 8, 2017 (UTC) Butch Gilzean (Gotham) to Cyrus Gold (Gotham) It was revealed in the Season 3 finale of Gotham that Butch's birth name is Cyrus Gold and that he had it legally changed to Butch Gilzean for unknown reasons. With this new bit of information I suggest we rename the page Cyrus Gold (Gotham) to reflect this. DalekSupreme13 (talk) 11:26, June 9, 2017 (UTC) : Oppose - If it's legally changed, it's still his real name. That would make Cyrus Gold his former name. Just look at the discussion at Talk:Theodore Galavan (Gotham). DarkKnight' ' 19:31, June 22, 2017 (UTC) ::That's not the same. Galavan's family changed it some time before he was born. Theo was born Galavan. Gilzean was born Gold. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 19:34, June 22, 2017 (UTC) Sandy Keene (Earth-Two) to Sandy Kean (Earth-Two) Proper spelling as seen in his first appearance. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 10:36, June 19, 2017 (UTC) Cyrus Gold (Earth-One) to Solomon Grundy (Earth-One) This Solomon Grundy was a duplicate of the original on a different Earth and was never Cyrus Gold. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 13:50, June 19, 2017 (UTC) Pigeon (Prime Earth) to Beatrice Butler (Prime Earth) Name given in . SadCryingClown (talk) 07:53, June 21, 2017 (UTC)